<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruby's New Sexy Mission (Story Collection Prompt) by alexeyslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616274">Ruby's New Sexy Mission (Story Collection Prompt)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexeyslice/pseuds/alexeyslice'>alexeyslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexeyslice/pseuds/alexeyslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeat of Salem Ruby decides to revive silver-eyed warriors. She travels the world of Remnant and putting her body to good use (i.e. geting fucked raw with sole purpose of impregnation).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ruby and Sexy Mission Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruby's New Sexy Mission (Story Collection Prompt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you are interested in wrighting for this, find me on reddit (same nickname).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>This is a collection. Creators will mostly unpload their stories. I will try to proof read them and even write my own edition to this as soon as possible.</p><ol>
<li>You can post oneshots or stories with multiple chapters. Just put the just of what you are wrihhting in notes to warn peole.</li>
<li>No gore, torture, slavery or other non-con and dub-con stuf. Everything is consentual and (somewhat) sane. That means Ruby agrees and does things willingly in the stories.</li>
<li>If story doesn't follow these rules, i will masafe you about removing it from collection (no hard feelings).</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>